Heretofore, devices for unloading vehicles generally require the vehicle to halt and then a motorized device pushes a load off the vehicle onto a receiver such as a discharge conveyor. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,969 and 2,893,535. Structure as exemplified by said patents requires an independent motorized power source, and a large number of components to effect the unloading of the vehicle after the vehicle has halted.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantage of requiring an independent source of power by utilizing the propulsion force of the vehicle to selectively effect unloading by means of structure which is simple and reliable.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and method of unloading a driverless vehicle without stopping the vehicle. The apparatus includes a vertical support adapted for installation alongside a guided path for driverless vehicles. A cantilever arm is pivoted at one end to the vertical support and projects across the guided path. A vehicle moving along the path pushes the cantilever arm out of its way thereby moving the arm from an extended position to a retracted position.
A sweep arm is supported by the support at an elevation so that it can move from a retracted position to an extended position and push a load off the deck of a vehicle. A means is provided for connecting the cantilever arm to the sweep arm so that the sweep arm moves to its extended position when the cantilever arm is moved to its retracted position.
The method of the present invention involves unloading a driverless vehicle without stopping the vehicle. The method of the present invention uses the propulsion of the vehicle as it moves along the guided path to cause the sweep arm to push the load off the vehicle onto a receiver. Thus, the present invention enables a driverless vehicle to be unloaded "on the fly."
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for effecting an unloading of a driverless vehicle moving along a guided path without stopping the vehicle and without using a separate source of power other than the propulsion force of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for selectively unloading vehicles as they move past an unloading point while permitting other vehicles to traverse the unloading zone without being unloaded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel apparatus and method for unloading vehicles which is simple, inexpensive, and reliable for unloading tow line vehicles on the fly.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.